


A Letter From A Warden

by AlmostCanon



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Grey Wardens, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostCanon/pseuds/AlmostCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was curious what the Warden would say to Hawke about the loss of her friend(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From A Warden

Dear Serah Hawke,

I wanted to thank you for trusting your brother in our keep. He’s doing well. I’ve heard many good things about you, even if the stories are presented as tales of woe. I think he’s looking for an even bigger adventure to come home and tell you about.

In truth, I’m actually writing about one of your companions. Is it true that a former Grey Warden travels with you? I hear tales of Templars even more vile then those I know of, and of a mage whose skin cracks open, eyes glow, and swirl with the fade. If it is true, I was hoping to ask for a favor. I once promised him animosity against those that hunted him within my ranks, and it was a promise that life didn't allow me to keep. I understand his reasons, but worry about the path he is on. Could you help look out for him? I know this might be a troublesome task, but I traveled with him when I was younger and he was my good friend. The both of them were actually.

Sincerely,  
A Warden


End file.
